


Охота

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Охота

На третий день Майя не выдержала. И когда солнце подкатилось к горизонту, постучала в двери к соседям.

Открыли ей почти сразу, но Майе понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы узнать в растрепанном, бледном призраке веселушку Марусю.

\- Прости, Ярик третью ночь не спит, орет – просто кончается, - прозевала Маруся. – Так что говори, что нужно, а остальное потом.

\- Помочь нужно, - коротко бросила Майя. 

\- В плане помочь я сейчас не очень, - пробормотала Маруся. – Но могу постараться. 

\- Я тебе помочь пришла, село ты сонное, - ругнулась Майя.

\- Как мне поможешь? – не обиделась Маруся. – Мне бы отоспаться чуток… Да Ярик не даст. 

\- Отоспишься, - кивнула Майя. – Ночницу прогоним – и будешь спать, как сурок.

\- Кого-кого прогоним? – переспросила Маруся.

\- Мертвую ведьму, ночницу. Это она по ночам твоего Ярика щиплет, спать ему не дает, - пояснила Майя.

Маруся смотрела на нее во все глаза и молчала. Наверное, будь она более активна, то рассмеялась бы в лицо на столь странные заявления. Но усталость последних дней полностью лишала сил.

\- Не спорь, - угадала ее настроение Майя. – Просто сделаем кое-что – и все. И будешь спать спокойно. Верить мне не обязательно, обязательно – помочь. Ок?

\- Ок, - согласилась Маруся. – Только не верю я в ведьм…

\- Никто и не просит верить, - усмехнулась Майя. – Я первые года три себе тоже не верила, да и сейчас порой сомневаюсь. Но то такое. Иди кастрюлю с водой на газ ставь. 

\- Просто воду налить или освященную взять? – уточнила Маруся. 

\- Просто проточную воду, - ответила Майя. – Я ребенку под подушку ветку чертополоха положу, а над кроваткой куватки повешу. Лучше их пока не убирай. Договорились?

\- Договорились, - сказала Маруся и ушла на кухню.

Майя достала из сумки курильницу, высыпала в нее набор приготовленных трав, подпалила их. Потом взяла в руки нож с костяной ручкой и подошла к первому окну.

\- Надпись оставляю – ход закрываю, - сказала Майя и нанесла на окно специальные символы. Закончив вырезать, поставила на подоконник куклу из холста. И пошла ко второму окну повторять процедуру. 

Покончив с окнами, Майя закрыла и двери. И пошла на кухню, прихватив с собой курильницу с тлеющими травами.

\- Ты вовремя, - сказала ей Маруся. – Вода уже кипит. 

\- Отлично, - потерла руки Майя. – Теперь самое сложное будет. Комнату вашу я запечатала, ночница в нее не войдет. Сейчас я отрежу прядь волос у Ярика – и тут же ты с ним идешь в комнату. Перейдешь через порог и остановишься. Ночница вас там уже не достанет. Спросишь у меня: «Что ты делаешь?». Я отвечу. Тогда ты скажешь: «Вари, парь, режь и гони их, чтобы они не возвращались». Поняла?

\- Да, - согласилась Маруся.

\- Из комнаты не выходи, что бы тут ни происходило. И Ярика с рук не спускай. А то беда будет. Поняла? – предупредила Майя. 

\- Поняла, - кивнула Маруся. – Может, не надо?

\- А что надо? – строго спросила Майя. – Будем ждать, пока ночница Ярика до смерти замучает? 

\- Нет! – испугалась Маруся.

\- Тогда действуем! – скомандовала Майя. 

Достала из кармана серебряные ножницы и отрезала прядь волос Ярика и прошипела: 

\- Быстро беги в комнату! 

Повинуясь приказу, Маруся рванула из комнаты. Темная тень качнулась вслед на ней. 

Майя подскочила к кастрюле и бросила в нее прядь волос.

\- Кипи, пари, очищайся! – прошептала она над паром. И крикнула в сторону комнаты:

\- Не спи, Маруся!

\- Что ты там делаешь? – тут же раздалось в ответ.

\- Я режу, парю, варю ночниц, - тут же отозвалась Майя. 

\- Вари, парь, режь и гони их, чтобы они не трогали Ярика, - отозвалась Маруся. 

\- Бери куклу и проваливай! – приказала Майя, достав из сумки еще одну куватку и положив ее на край стола. – И не возвращайся! А то в следующий раз я такой доброй не буду! 

Из темного угла у окна показался высокий тонкий силуэт. Черноволосая, растрепанная женщина с некрасивым злым лицом ощерилась на Майю и зашипела.

\- Проваливай! – Майя вытащила из сумки еще одну ветку чертополоха. – Не зли меня! 

Женщина была хоть и худой, но очень высокой. Ее одежда – черные тряпки, беспорядочно свисающие вниз длинными лоскутами. Ночница замахнулась на Майю когтистой жилистой рукой, схватила куклу и исчезла за окном.

\- Она ушла? – слабым голосом спросила Маруся. 

\- Да, - подтвердила Майя.

\- И больше не вернется? – уточнила Маруся.

\- Нет, не вернется, не бойся, - согласилась Майя. – Я сейчас и кухню запечатаю, так что больше она тебя не побеспокоит. А если что – зови меня, я помогу.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала Маруся. 

Ярик, впервые за последние несколько дней, тихо спал у нее на руках.


End file.
